Fate's a Fickle Thing
by Gabesgurl
Summary: This is a repost! For those of you who read it before and loved it, It's back! For those who never read it before, Harry goes back and time and falls in love with Tom Riddle. Please read, even if you've read it before. The formatting is kind of screwy....
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, this is my first Tom Riddle/Harry slash, hope you like it. If you hate  
  
slash stop reading now!I don't own HP, but I do own the plot. I posted this  
  
a long time ago, took it down but here it is again  
  
** these will mean some time has passed k  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!Neville, that doesn't....."Harry was cut off as the potion exploded, covering him  
  
in a strange multi-coloured goo. For a moment he was fine, then he felt like he was falling and  
  
falling.  
  
He landed on something soft and slightly bumpy.Opening his eyes he was shocked to find  
  
himself surrounded by students and a female teacher he'd never seen before. His eyes went wide.  
  
"Can you please get off of me,"A muffled voice came out from under him. Harry jumped up  
  
"I'm so sorry........."He froze as he stared at the boy in front of him.....then he turned to  
  
look at everyone else, and then the boy,"Oh shit oh shit, I am in deep shit,"he muttered and slowly  
  
began backing up. He stared at the boy in front of him, black raven hair, like his own, and ruby eyes,  
  
Tom Riddle.  
  
"Young Man,"The teacher came over to him,"are you alright?"  
  
"What year is it?"Harry asked nervously noting that Tom Riddle was very sexy. He put  
  
those thoughts out of his head, the man killed his parents for goodness sake, and Cedric.....  
  
"1945, do you need to see the headmaster?"The teacher asked softly.  
  
Harry remembered that in 1945 the headmaster was Dippet and Dumbledore was the Transfiguration  
  
teacher(don't kill me if that's wrong).  
  
"I need to see him and Professor Dumbledore,"His weak and shakey voice seemed to worry the  
  
teacher more.  
  
"Tom take him to the headmaster and on the way stop and get Dumbledore,"she said quickly.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am,"Tom said and looked to Harry before walking out, Harry followed.  
  
When they got to Dumbledore's room Harry was trembling head to toe, he kept getting more and  
  
more upset, as if it wasn't enough to be there and Tom escorting him, Harry unconsiously kept checking the  
  
other boy out.  
  
Tom noticed that the boy was getting more and more upset, he wasn't sure what to do, he himself was  
  
a loner, and not good at handling other's emotions.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I need you to come to the Headmasters office with me,"Tom said and smiled  
  
"Certainly Tom, can I ask why?"Dumbledore asked, then he caught sight of Harry,"and who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, sir, and I'm well I'm from the future, I had an accident in potions class and here I am"Harry told him.  
  
"Oh,"Dumbledore looked thoughtful,"That is a problem isn't it?Let's go to the Headmaster,ok?" Harry nodded.  
  
**  
  
"Well, young man,"the Headmaster told Harry,"that is quite a fix you're in."  
  
Harry had just explained the whole way he'd gotten there and from where he came. He had to admit, Professor Dippet was a lot like the Dumbledore of his time. That was another thing, Harry kept staring at Dumbledore, it was ard to get used to him looking like he did. He had deep rich brown hair that fell to his shoulders, with only hints of silver init, and his beard was the same way.  
  
"Now tell me Harry, who is Headmaster in your time?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir,"Harry told him. Dippet smiled and grinned at Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok, who are your parents, you are sure going to have a story to tell them when you get back,"Dippet said with a smile.  
  
Tom watched as Harry's face fell, he knew that Professor Dippet had said something to upset him. He noticed Harry looked at his hands before answering.  
  
"My parents names were Lily and James Potter, but they were killed."Harry told him, blinking back tears.  
  
"Killed?"Dippet asked,"how?"  
  
"Avada Kedavra"Harry answered softly, he couldn't tell them Tom had done it, he could alter time darastickly.  
  
"ADAVRA KEDAVRA?"Dippet exclaimed,"who would do such a horrible thing?"  
  
Harry, deciding he didn't care if he changed time, pointed to Tom,"He did."  
  
Shocked silence ran around the room slapping everyone, as only silence can.  
  
Professor Dumbledore lay a hand gently on Harry's shoulder,"are you sure?"  
  
"AM I SURE?!"Harry was mad now. Lifting his hair off of his forehead, he showed them his scar,"You see that? I got  
  
that the night Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort as he is called, took my parents life and tried to take mine. I got it the night that he ruined my life forever!"  
  
"Please calm down, I'm sorry I had to be sure,"Dumbledore said softly. Dippet nodded and looked at Tom who looked utterly horrified.  
  
"Harry, I know this is going to be hard for you, but tell me the whole story,"Dippet said, Harry couldn't help but notice the slight twinkle in his eye, as if he just thought up the greatest plan in the world.  
  
"Toward the end of Tom's sixth year he began to dabble in the Dark Arts, with the thurst for power and to prove himself he became more powerful. He graduated from Hogwarts with honours, after that he began to grow in the dark. He changed his name to Voldemort.  
  
My parents were both aurors and very very powerful, they had a friend who betrayed them and when I was one voldemort came into the house with his Death Eaters and killed them. Then he came to where my mother had tried to hide me and put his wand to my forehead and whispered the curse. It didn't work because of my mothers love for me. He did lose his power however and was thought to be destroyed, untill my first year at Hogwarts......"  
  
AS Harry kept on telling all the tales of what Voldemort had done, Tom was in shock, he never thought himself were capable of such things. Sure he dabbled in the DarkArts, but all Slytherins did. He looked back at Harry, who now had tears running down his  
  
cheeks and decided in that moment, that he would do all in his power to keep that from happening. Looking at Harry, he couldn't help but notice howbeautiful the boy was, and  
  
his eyes just weren't meant for tears. Harry had finished his account of all that had happened and Tom began listening again.  
  
"The dark arts are addicting, even the best of people can fall,"Dippet told him, then to Tom,"Tom you can return to classes we need to speak with Harry."  
  
Tom nodded and with one more glance at Harry left the office.  
  
Dippet turned to Harry,"Now my boy, I know you are wondering why I let Tom hear all that, because as we all know it  
  
can alter time. Well, Ihave been deeply worried about Tom and the reason will become clear soon. Now we will be able to get you home but it will take us awhile. The potion  
  
that brought you here can be reversed but the ingredients are very rare and it will take us two to three weeks to get  
  
them. Now you are a sixth year, and  
  
by your badge a Gryffindor?"Harry nodded, and Dippet smiled, as did Dumbledore,"Good Good, we will put you with the 6th year Gryffindor's, just don't  
  
tell them where you are from, just say another school, I think we have messed with time enough."He said with a smile.  
  
Harry nodded,"Now I'm going to have Albus check up on you regularly and make sure you are ok, if you ever need andything come to me, Albus please take him to the Gryffindor tower and  
  
introduce him."  
  
"Yessir,"Dumbledore said and led Harry out of the room. Harry's head was spinning with all that had happened, he wondered how everyone was doing.  
  
*Present Time*  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk smiling, it would be very interesting to see what would come out of Harry being back in time  
  
with Tom Riddle, oh yes.  
  
After he had assured Harry's friends that he would be fine, he had sat down worrying, but now, some good might just  
  
come from it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.2  
  
I'm going to throw in some author's notes where the new chapters used to be. I hope you all are liking this so far. If you've read it before please just read it agian and review, I'll post more to the whole thing soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tom glanced up from his breakfast as Harry walked into the Great Hall, he was happily  
  
chatting with two seventh year Gryffindors. Tom frowned, he couldn't remember their names, but  
  
their surname was Weasley.(AN:Couldn't resist so just say they are some realitives to the present Weasley's)  
  
He stared at Harry for awhile, the night before he had not been able to get him out of  
  
his head. He wasn't sure what it was, was it the boys eyes?His hair?His body?Tom didn't know, but  
  
he would find out. Afterall he was Tom Riddle, the smartest student at Hogwarts. He had plenty of  
  
time, afterall Slytherin had all their classes with Gryffindor. Smiling inwardly,he went back to his  
  
food, unaware that a pair of bright green eyes were watching him.  
  
Harry couldn't believe that the sweet, beautiful boy he was looking at could be Lord Voldmort,  
  
the cold hearted bastard that killed his family. For some reason, Harry was drawn to him, but he was  
  
afraid, hell the man killed his parents and now he just wanted to take him into his arms and hold him.  
  
"Harry, time for class,"the voice of one of his new friends broke into his thougts. It was  
  
Christian. His sisters name was Chritine, it seemed to Harry that twins ran in the Weasley family. He  
  
turned to Chritian.  
  
"What class do we have first?"  
  
"Potions,"Christine said happily.  
  
Harry groaned, even if Snape wasn't there, potions was his least favorite class, he followed his  
  
friends obediantly down the hall.  
  
Tom grinned as Harry moved over toward him, ironic that they would be paired together. He then  
  
noticed the other boys nervous glances at the ingredients and cauldron.  
  
"Are you nervous, don't be potions is easy,"Tom assured him.  
  
Harry stared at him in shock, he was stil unable to believe that the grinning idiot in front of him  
  
would be Voldermort in the future, he smiled slightly,"you haven't been under the teachings of a greasy, grimy  
  
git who hates you, for six years."  
  
"No,"Tom laughed,"I haven't,I'll help you don't worry."  
  
Harry was briefly aware if the stares of half the class, he wondered what was going on. They were  
  
staring at him wide-eyed, and suddenly it clicked. Since he had gotten there, Tom had not talked to a single student,  
  
but him. He seemed to be totally ignored, no friends. In that instant Harry made a decision, he would be Tom's friend,  
  
and maybe Voldermort would never be created. He turned to Tom and smiled, he was rewarded with a bright grin in  
  
return.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.3  
  
I just had to throw in some Weasley's Sorry bout the formatting, I am running out of time and am in a hurrt to post this again(cause I'm getting ready to leave. So just don't hate me for it  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry grinned at Tom, he was really starting to enjoy the other boys company,  
  
he would really miss him a lot when he went back home. That thought for some reason hurt  
  
his heart and brought tears to his eyes, over the week he and Tom had gotten close. Harry  
  
didn't notice that Tom was staring at him, beautiful ruby eyes filling with tears.  
  
Tom couldn't bear to think that Harry would be leaving soon, he was after all  
  
the best and only friend he had ever had. What would he do without him, he would be completely  
  
lost, especially since he had started to feel more than friendship towards him. He suddenly  
  
felt guilty he was falling for the other boy. He was pulled from his thoughts as a hand softly  
  
caressed his cheek. He looked up at Harry, who had gotten closer. Suddenly, Harry's eyes turned  
  
a little nervous and he yanked his hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't...."  
  
Harry's ramblings were cut off as Tom gently pressed his lips to his. Harry was shocked  
  
but kissed back and tears began running down his face. He clutched Tom closer, not wanting to let him go he opened his mouth and moaned as Tom's tongue invaded his mouth.  
  
When they broke the kiss Tom gently wiped away Harry's tears, only to find himself  
  
pulled up and back into a needy, desperate kiss. Tom responded, feeling the same desperation. The knowledge that they would soon have to part.  
  
"What is it Harry, why are you crying?"Tom asked, after breaking the kiss, realizing that  
  
there were new tears on Harry's face and ignoring his own wet cheeks.  
  
"I don't want to leave, it's not fair,"Harry sobbed and Tom wrapped his arms around the  
  
other boy pulling him into his chest.  
  
"It'll be ok Harry, you'll get over me, just like I'll get over you,"As Tom said this, he instanly  
  
felt bad, he didn't mean to say it so convincingly, he was just saying it to make himself feel better, but as Harry stiffened in his arms, he realized his mistake.  
  
Harry gasped, he pulled out of Tom's arms and took off at a run, out of the Slytherin dorms,  
  
he ran without knowing where he was going, he just ran. He eventually collapsed in a dark hallway of the school he didn't recognize.He curled into a ball and began sobbing. He cried himself to sleep.  
  
Tom sighed, he had been searching the school for Harry for an hour and still no sign of him. As  
  
he passed a darkened hallway he froze, there laying curled up in the fetal postion on the ground was Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry,"Tom murmured and walked over to the boy and knelt down, he picked him up, and began  
  
to make his way back to the Slytherin dorms. It amazed him that after only one week he felt so connected to  
  
Harry, in such a way he knew it would break his heart for him to leave and go home. He put those thoughts  
  
out of his head as he got back to his room and laid Harry softly on his bed. He covered him up and just sat  
  
and watched him sleep, Every once in a while brushing the thick hair off of Harry's head and caressing his  
  
skin ever so softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry,"He said softly,"I didn't mean it, I am so sorry."  
  
Ch.4  
  
Just so you know the story seems to be winding down, but it's not, there is much more to come.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up and sighed softly, he didn't want to open his eyes, he had dreamed  
  
someone had their arms wrapped around him. He suddenly realized he was in a bed and someone's  
  
arms were wrapped around him, without opening his eyes he turned and buried his face into the  
  
chest of the person. He knew it was Tom he could feel it and smell the sent that was uniquely  
  
Tom. Sighing again he twined his arms around Tom and slowly drifted off to sleep, a small smile  
  
on his face.  
  
Tom smiled and rubbed Harry's back, it surprised him that even in Harry's sleep-fuddled  
  
mind he recognized him and trusted him enough to cuddle up to him and sleep. He didn't know exactly  
  
when he had become so protective of Harry but he was, he never would have thought that he would cage for anyone.  
  
Someone in the doorway cleared their throat. Tom looked up to see Professor Dumbledore  
  
and Dippet in the doorway. He knew instantly what they wanted. With tears threatening to fall he  
  
woke Harry up gently.  
  
"Harry, wake up, it's time to go home,"he whispered as the bright green eyes fell onto his.  
  
Harry put on his glasses and looked at Dumbledore and Dippet who smiled. He then turned back  
  
to Tom, only to find himself pulled into a sweet, passionate kiss, so soft and tender, yet so desperate and  
  
sad. Tears began to fill his own eyes. He pulled Tom into a hug, and whispered,"I don't want to leave."  
  
"Oh Harry,"Tom said, his heart breaking,"although fate is a fickle thing, if she wants us together,  
  
then nothing, not even time will keep us apart.This I promise you, Harry, look at me."  
  
Harry looked up and met Tom's beautiful tear filled eyes.  
  
"The next time we meet, nothing, I repeat nothing will tear us apart again. Even death, nothing  
  
will tear us apart."Tom whispered, grabbing Harry's hand and laying it on his chest where his heart was,  
  
hand open palm resting so Harry could feel his heart beating.  
  
"How can you be sure?"Harry asked, taking a little, but not much comfort in feeling Tom's heart  
  
beating under his hand.  
  
"Because this is true love Harry, do you think this happens every day?"(if you can tell me what  
  
movie that quote came from I will post 2 more chapters today). With that said, Tom pulled him into another soft  
  
kiss before standing up,"come on, time for you to go."  
  
Harry took his hand and stood up and they made their way to where Dumbledore and Dippet had  
  
moved into the hall to give the boys privacy.  
  
"Well Harry, you should be excited, you will be going home shortly,"Professore Dumbledore told him.  
  
"All you have to do is to drink this,"Professor Dippet told him and handed him a cup of a foul smelling  
  
potion.  
  
With one last look at Tom, Harry downed the potion.  
  
He felt the falling sensation he had felt the last time and suddenly found himself in Professor Dumbledore's  
  
office. He also found himself in the arms of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Oh Harry,"Hermione exclaimed,"we were so worried!"  
  
"Yeah Mate, we wondered when you would get back,"Ron said clapping him on the back.  
  
Harry looked up to Dumbledore,"Proffesor, did Tom become Voldemort?"  
  
"You'll be happy to know Harry that he did not....but, because he did not, someone else did."Dumbledore  
  
said in a soft voice,"Only you, Ron, Hermione, and myself remember Voldemort doing all those horrible things, but  
  
because he didn't do them, someone else did."  
  
"Who,"Harry asked softly.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy."Dumbledore smiled a little sadly,"although big things are the same, there are little differences  
  
that will be interesting for us all to see, now why don't you all get to lunch before you starve. It will seem as if Harry  
  
never left, no one will remember he was gone."  
  
As they made their way to the great hall, Harry's heart felt heavy with tears, he remembered sitting with Tom  
  
at lunch, joking and laughing. He missed him terribley.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is Ch. 5 (I think)  
  
Are you guys still liking it?  
  
  
  
"Draco, do you know where Harry is?"Hermione asked looking around the room. It had  
  
been two weeks since Harry had come back. His return had marked the beginnings of some very  
  
weird changes. On the train in their first year, Harry had felt sorry for Draco and accepted his  
  
friendship, when Draco wasn't sorted into Slytherin, his parents had disowned him. Remus Lupin had  
  
been the DADA teacher for two years. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle had all became deatheaters, but  
  
after thinking about it, they realized that that wasn't much difference.Then there was Sirius,  
  
Sirius had been freed in their fifth year, when Lucius had set up a trap and Peter Pettigrew was  
  
caught. One of the most shocking was that Snape had never been a deatheater and was NICE!Thatfreaked them all out. Then there was Harry, he had seemed so sad and downcast, hardly smiling and he cried when he didn't think they were looking.  
  
"I hope he's alright,"Draco muttered to Ron, who nodded.  
  
Harry wasn't ok he was sitting out in the rain, thinking about the Halloween party that  
  
would be taking place later. He didn't have a date, he hadn't wanted one, he missed Tom. He hadn't told  
  
anyone except for Dumbledore about him falling i love with Tom. He remembered the feel of his  
  
lips against his, and the last thing he had said to him. He shivered, he hadn't put on his cloke.  
  
"You said we'd be together,"he whispered hoarsly,"you told me.......I miss you Tom." Hot,  
  
fat tears began running down his face. He shivered and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. Suddenly,  
  
a warm cloke surrounded him, he didn't look up, thinking it was one of his friends.  
  
"I wish the stupid rain would stop,"he muttered.  
  
"It can't rain all the time"a voice said from behind him.(Ha!What's that from?Can you guess)  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he turned, he knew that voice,"Tom?"  
  
He stared into the ruby eyes for a moment before throwing himself into the waiting arms.  
  
He began to cry in earnest then,heartwrenching sobs pulled from his very soul.  
  
"Let's get you inside,"Tom whispered and began leading the soaking boy inside. His heart  
  
swelled with happiness.  
  
"How is it possible?How are you here?"Harry asked as they began towards the Gryffindor  
  
tower.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore after you left decided to play fate and sent me here into my future,  
  
where we are now, I am simply a new transfer student to everyone but you and Dumbledore, I will finish  
  
off my years at Hogwarts, where I belong, with you."Tom told him, holding him closer as Harry whispered  
  
the password to Gryffindor tower. They entered. In truth he had cried every night after Harry left and  
  
the Dumbledore had made his disicion. When they entered the common room, all the talking stopped and about  
  
22 pairs of eyes landed on him. A boy with bright red hair, a Weasley, Tom thought, and a girl with brown  
  
hair rushed forward.  
  
"Harry,"the girl scolded,"you know better than to stay out in the rain and here I thought you  
  
were finally getting over being so immature."  
  
"He needs to get changed,"Tom told her in a soft voice.  
  
Hermione nodded, and Ron began leading them up the stairs.  
  
Harry sighed as Tom ran his hand gently up his arm. After Tom grabbed him his clothes they went  
  
into the bathroom keeping the door cracked to talk to Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled as Tom gently pulled  
  
his shirt off and pulled him into a soft kiss.  
  
"Harry, that is Tom Riddle isn't it?"Hermione asked in a know-it-all tone of voice.  
  
Harry grinned as Tom turned around so he could change his pants and shorts.  
  
"Yes Herm it is,"Harry said and turned Tom around to give him another kiss.  
  
"Is that why you haven't asked anyone to the party?"Ron asked, for once catching on.  
  
Tom smiled and ran a hand gently down Harry's face before pulling him out of the bathroom. Harry  
  
smiled sunnily,"yes, he's why I haven't asked anyone to the party. Please believe me when I say we are in love."  
  
Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh Harry, we believe you,"Hermione said, and walked up to Tom and hugged him,"it's good to have  
  
you as a friend."  
  
Tom hugged her back, feeling a little awkward, but at Harry's smile the akwardness left.  
  
"So are you going to be in Slytherin?"Ron asked.  
  
Harry's face fell alittle,"he will be"  
  
Tom smiled and hugged Harry,"Don't worry, it'll be ok, now what did I hear about a party? Is it  
  
costume?"At their nods he smiled,"What are you going as Harry?"  
  
Harry blushed instantly,"Hermione wants to see me in a dress, I um....I'm Juliet."Harry muttered with  
  
a glare at Hermione.  
  
"Perfect!I can be Romeo,"Tom said and pulled Harry into a crushing hug.  
  
"Hermione's been trying everything to get Harry into a dress,"the soft voice of Draco said from the  
  
doorway. He strode forward and put his hand out,"I'm Draco, no last name I got rid of it."  
  
"I am Tom Riddle new student, Slytherin sixth year, nice to meet you. I've got to go talk to Dumbledore  
  
he wants to see me, you can stay here Harry, I'll be back,"Tom whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips  
  
before turning and leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.6  
  
If you are still reading this I LOVE YOU!  
  
  
  
Harry frowned and turned around in the dress,"Herm, it just doesn't feel right,  
  
something is poking me."  
  
Hermione tutted and the pulled something from the bodice of the gown he was wearing,  
  
a pin,"Got it, how does it feel now?"  
  
Harry smiled, although a little embarassed,"fine, does my hair look alright?"He asked  
  
looking again in the mirror. He was wearing a beautiful silk emerald gown that fell to the floor.  
  
The waist was lined with pearls. They had magicaly grown his hair out and piled it on top of his  
  
head and he had little ringlets of curls hanging down in front of his ears. He had also put in his  
  
contacts, actually he made a very pretty Juliet.  
  
Hermione was dressed up as Princess Leia while she had forced Ron into a Han Solo  
  
costume."Come on Harry, we have to get down there to meet Tom,"She exclaimed, grabbing his arm  
  
and pulling him to the stairs. They all laughed when they saw Draco's costume, he was a grape.  
  
"Well,well,"a voice said coldly as they entered the Great Hall, It was Blaise, ever since  
  
Draco was in Gryffindor Blaise had taken his spot as the spoiled, mean, little brat of Slytherin.  
  
"Get out of here Blaise,"Ron hissed coldly.  
  
"I will I will, I'm just wondering why a hot Slytherin like Tom would want a little crossdressing  
  
Gryffindor like Potter,"he laughed.  
  
"Do what Ron said and leave,"A voice growled from the darkness, out stepped Tom, who was  
  
glaring dagers at Blaise. Blaise, looking flustered, glared at Harry,"It's not over Potter!"And turned and left.  
  
Harry turned to Tom and froze, he looked beautiful. He was wearing a tunic and tights(hehe)  
  
that matched his dress. He had a beautifully detailed sword strapped around his waist. The hilt was carved with vines and a single teardrop in the middle  
  
Tom grinned and held out his arm,"come on Harry, let's get inside."  
  
Harry took his arm and shivered at being so close to the one he loved. He smiled at how gentle Tom  
  
was being. He felt like his heart would burst as Tom pulled him onto the dance floor and into his arms as the music floated around them.  
  
Tom smiled as he held Harry in his arms, encircling his slim hips. He was his life his heart and he wished  
  
he could convey these feelings into words, but what he was feeling was just to beautiful to transfer into words.  
  
He smiled tenderly as Harry lay his head on his shoulder. He bent down and began to whisper/sing the words into  
  
Harry's ear.  
  
Harry grinned as Tom began to sing, he had a beautiful singing voice.  
  
'Did you ever know that you're my hero, and everything I'd like to be, I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings'  
  
Harry looked up and sighed as Tom's lips pressed against his in a tender kiss, when he broke the kiss Tom  
  
smiled gently and finished the song. When the song finished Harry simply lay his head back on Tom's shoulder, holding  
  
him tighter, not wanting to let go.  
  
Suddenly Snape was standing by them,"Harry, Tom, I need you both to come with me to Dumbledor's office,  
  
the dark mark was found over the Dursley's Harry, they are all dead." With that Severus put his arms around both  
  
boys, like a friend comforting a friend and led them off towards Dumbledore's office. It had started.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Guess what, that's all I have written, if you want more, you have to tell me! 


	2. Thickening of the Plot

HI, here's some more to my Tom/Harry slash hope you like it. I do not own HP(duh) Please enjoy this. Thank you for all the nice comments you all made.On with the story. **=passage of time  
  
WARNING:THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17!!!!!!!!RAPE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore, sure he had hated the Dursley's but he had never really wanted them to die. He leaned into Tom, who's arms were around him in a second, pulling him close. Harry just wanted to curl up in bed with Tom next to him.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to sence this,"Tom please take Harry to his room, I'll talk with you two more in the morning."  
  
Tom nodded and slowly lead Harry out of the office and to Gryffindor tower. He softlly ran his hand up Harry's back, lovingly.  
  
"Tom, stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone,"Harry whispered as they neared the Tower. Tom nodded and smiled softly.  
  
When they were both ready for bed Harry curled up against Tom, arms around him and slowly drifted off. Tom stared at the love of his life, brushing his hair off of his head, he made up his mind that if need be, he would die for Harry. But hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Pressing a soft kiss on Harry's brow he wrapped his arms around Harry and drifted off to sleep.  
  
**  
  
Harry walked quickly down the halls, he was late getting back from the library and could almost swear someone was following him. He frowned, he must have taken a wrong turn, he had no clue where he was.  
  
A hand roughly grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him into an empty classroom. Harry glanced up to see Blaise and Pansy standing there. He began to struggle, but Blaise was holding his arms. He found himself being forced back onto the desk where his legs and arms were tied, so he was now laying face up, spread eagle. With a wave of Pansy's wand he was naked. Comprehension finally began dawning on him and he watched in horror as Pansy stripped down and pulled a knife from her robes. Harry found himself arroused and wondered what in the hell was going on, his confusion must have showed because Blaise laughed.  
  
"We put a lust potion into your pumpkin juice, one made especially so you would be aroused by the sight of us two and no one else."He hissed.  
  
Pansy climbed up and stradled his stomach and growled, knife at his neck,"Listen to me Potter, if you tell your Precious Tommy about this, I'll personally see to it he's Lucius's next victim. She then pressed herself down onto Harry's hardness and groaned. flicking the knife across Harry's chest drawing blood. She began to rise and fall quickly, she dropped the knife to better balance herself and quickly rode out her pleasure.  
  
Harry sobbed as he came, it was the potion, he kept telling himself, but it didn't make him feel better about it. When Pansy finally finished with him he saw Blaise stripping and instantly knew this would be worse. Pansy had been bad enough. But as BLaise crawled up onto the table.  
  
"Listen to me Potter, I'm not going to be anywhere as fast asd painless as Pansy, I'm going to make you hurt and hurt bad, and don't forget Pansy's threat, tell Tom and it's over, besides,"he squeezed Harry's rock hard cock,"I don't think he'd want you after you seem so 'eager' to be with us." With that said cruely, Blaise bent between Harry's legs, and after loosening his ties just a bit positioned himself at Harry's entrance,"Potter won't be pure long."  
  
With that he thrust into Harry, hard.  
  
Harry cried out in pain and unwanted pleasure, why would Tom want him now, he thought between the haze of pain. He felt each thrust tear him apart and felt warm wet bloody ooze out of his body. His heart was breaking, he wanted his first to be Tom, tears leaked out of his clenched eyelids, as he came yet again, cock untouched. He began to sob as Blaise pulled out, and someone delivered a stinging slap to his cheek.  
  
"My turn again,"Pansy whispered and it started al over again.  
  
**  
  
Harry slowly and painfully made his way to the Gryffindor tower, shame and pain were eating at his heart, Tom would never want him now, he was broken goods. He collapsed in the hall, unable to go any further and so he got lost in his thoughts.  
  
He was only vaguely aware when someone sat down untill he found himself pulled into an embrace, he flinched untill realizing it was Tom.  
  
"Harry?What happened?Tell me please?"Tom begged, he watched as his Harry began to sob and pulled him into his embrace, something was horribly wrong.  
  
"Just hold me Tom, please just hold me,"Harry whispered, knowing that it would be one of the last time he would ever be in Tom's arms. He began to sob, gutwrenching sobs of pain and loss, so forceful they shook both the boys.  
  
Tom rocked Harry, pledging his undieing love and promising himself, he would get to the bottom of what was bothing Harry. Just the emotion from his tears were bringing tears to his own eyes, he would find out and whoever hurt his Harry would have hell to pay  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all for now, I now it was horribly written, forgive me it's like 1 AM! PLEASE REVIEW NO FLAMES! 


	3. Pain and the Cause

Hi here's another chapter, I hope you all like it. Thank you to all who reviewed.  
Um, greeneyes-blackleather, the books never said Blaise was a girl, and to the thing you  
said Blaise was a girls name, my uncle's name is Blaise, just thought you'd want to know.  
Oh and you find out what Tom's gonna do in here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry stared at the ceiling, everyone else was already asleep. He was hurting so   
badly, over the past week, he had tried to distance himself from Tom. He felt so guilty,  
he could have fought them off better then he did. He began to cry, wondering how quickly  
Tom would leave him when he found out he was dirty and had practically let them rape him.   
He was used goods. Just the thought of not having Tom shattered his heart and he knew he  
wouldn't live without him. The past week had been his own personnal hell, all he wanted to  
do was curl up with him. He buried his head in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.  
  
Tom sighed, something was wrong with Harry but it was tearing them both up, since  
Harry had been distancing himself for the whole week. He crept down the stairs, with his  
invisibility cloke, and was about to leave the common room, when two voices in the dark  
stopped him. He recognized the voices as Blaise and Pansy.  
"Can you believe he didn't tell, I thought for sure he would,"Blaise whispered   
laughingly.  
"I know, especially after how hard you fucked him, who would've though Potter could  
be so strong."Pansy giggled.  
Tom's heard froze, they has done 'WHAT' to his Harry? He was about to jump out and   
beat the shit out of them when the conversation continued.  
"It's because of that potion, afterall it didn't just make him get aroused by us, it  
also made him subconciously not want to fight us off, so you see, he's feeling guilty about it."  
Blaise cackled.  
Tom had had enough and so he threw off his cloke and attacked Blaise, punching him hard  
in the stomach and the mouth,"What exactly did you do to my Harry?"He hissed coldly.  
Blaise stood, stooped over, lip bleeding and snarled,"Wanna know what I did, I fucked the  
little virgin, that's what I did. Long and hard, and made sure it was painful. And now he doesn't   
think you want him, he thinks you won't love him now that he's broken."  
Tom growled, black hatred and anger building deep inside him, he pointed his wand at both   
Pansy and Blaise,"YOu're going to pay, dearly....."  
"MR.RIDDLE,"SNape's voice rang out,"What is the meaning of this?"  
"THey hurt Harry!"Tom yelled,"They hurt MY HARRY!"  
"Mr. Riddle, Mr. Zambini, Miss Parkinson, please follow me."Snape said softly, but Tom could  
hear a light bit of worry in his tone. They were lead to his office,where he sat them all down,"now   
tell me What is going on?"  
"THey raped Harry!"Tom hissed.  
"WHAT?" Snape all but yelled, he turned to Blaise and Pansy,"is this true?"  
Pansy nodded and Blaise grinned,"Hell ya, that prick was asking for it."  
Snape turned back to Tom,"Mr. Riddle go and make sure Mr. Potter is alright, tomorrow morning  
bring him to the headmasters office so he can talk to all of you."  
Tom nodded and headed toward Gryffindor tower. He got to the portrait of the fat lady and whispered  
the password and slipped into the common room.  
When he got to Harry's bed, the curtains were drawn, but he heard a sob and quietly slipped into  
the closed off area and onto the bed. He lay a soothing hand on Harry's shoulder.  
"Harry?"  
Harry glanced up, shocked, why was Tom there, his question must have shown in his eyes, for Tom  
smiled sadly,"I know HArry."  
Harry felt the sobs come forth again,"I'm sorry Tom, it was all my fault, I should have fought them  
off, I'm sorry, I understand if you don't love me anymore and don't want to be with me,"he said looking at  
the sheets, biting his lip to hold in the sobs.  
"Oh Harry, it wasn't your fault, it was the potion, I heard them talking,"Tom whispered, tenderly pulling  
Harry into his arm,"Oh, dearheart, it is in no way your fault, and I do love you, with all my heart and soul. Nothing  
will change that Harry."  
"But I'm dirty,"Harry argued.  
"Then we'll make you clean again,"Tom whispered pressing a soft kiss to his brow,"as soon as your ready too  
that is. I do have one question love, why didn't you tell me?"  
That brought tears to Harry's eyes,"They said they'd get Lucius to hurt you and I don't want to loose you Tom,  
EVER!" And with that said Harry began to sob in earnest not holding anything back. Tom just gathered him to his chest   
and let him cry.  
"Shhhh, dearheart, you won't loose me,I'll alway be here for you, no matter what. We'll always be together."  
He said, running his hands in circle's on Harry's back as his sobs began to let up.  
"'M sorry you always have to watch me cry,"Harry mumbled into his chest.  
"Oh Harry, emotions are a part of life, without them you'd be a moster, and I'll always be here to dry your tears  
and calm the storms of emotions that break loose."  
"mmmm"Harry mumbled sleepily.  
Tom smiled and lay Harry down on the bed and curled up next to him, never letting him out of his arms. They   
fell asleep together, mending in spirit and in heart.  
**  
Harry nervously stared across the room at Blaise and Pansy. The Headmaster smiled kindly to him.  
"Harry, is it true what Tom is accusing these two of?"Dumbledore asked softly, noticing Harry's discomfort.  
Harry nodded.   
Dumbledore turned to Pansy and Blaise,"Have you anything to say against these Accusations?"  
"I'm glad we did it,"Pansy said harshly.  
"Can I see your wands?"Dumbledore asked them both. They nodded and handed him their wands, puzzled looks on their  
faces(Ugly faces I might add)"You are herebye Expelled from Hogwarts,"he told them and taking both their wands in two hands  
brought them down on his knee with a snap. Pansy shreiked in outrage. Dumbledore continued,"Severus, please get these two packed?"  
Snape nodded and escorted them out.  
"Just wait POTTER YOU'LL PAY"Blaise yelled and then the door swung shut.  
Harry found himself once again in Tom's arms.  
"Harry?Are you doing ok?"Dumbledore asked softly,"I know these things can cause a great deal of pain."  
"I'll be fine, headmaster, Tom's helping me,"Harry whispered leaning back into Tom.  
Dumbledore nodded,"you two can leave, and Harry, I'm glad you are alright, and I'm glad my decision to send Tom here was   
correct."  
Tom led Harry out of the office, but in their hearts they knew the peace would only last for a while.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
There ya go. REVIEW OR NO MORE! 


End file.
